Damonica's Bloodline's
by X.x.BITE.ME.ERIC.x.X
Summary: Damon is mourning Katherine's multiple betrayal's. Elena & Stefan are engaged. Elena's cousin comes to town. The brothers are rebuilding their relationship. My idea of how Damon would find his love, his reason for existence. CHECK IT OUT! :-D. Rated M
1. Prologue: The Beginning is the End

**Prologue: The Beginning is the End is the Beginning  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries all of the prospective characters, story-lines, and similarities are property of the respective writers. Everything else is my own original work and any similarities to any other FF's are purely coincidental. That all out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY!**__**  
**_

Elle POV:

I removed my cell phone delicately from my pants pocket. I dialed the only person in the world I ever trusted, my cousin Elena. R-I-N-G...R-I-N-G...C-L-I-C-K..." Elle!, Oh my god I haven't heard from you in ages, is everything OK?" Elena asked both excited and alarmed. "Hey Lena, you remember my brother? Well he moved back home and he beat the shit out of me, I was lucky to get away" I slurred almost in hysterics. "I have nowhere to go, Lena" I said as I started sobbing.

I didn't care about my so called "brother" the monster, after all he was adopted, he meant to me about as much as the rest of our "family" meant. To our foster parents we were just another fat check from the state, more money to pilfer away on their drug and alcohol addictions. They didn't give a fuck about any of us, we were just walking, talking cash cows that kept on giving. And being greedy they took and took and took milking us for what we were worth to the state.

I was used to getting roughed up and sexually abused. Too many years spent being passed around from foster home to foster home. When Elena was 14 she learned of me, her mother had wrote of me in her journals before she died. Elena with her curious nature managed to track me down, after the first time we met we were instantly close like sisters. It's a shame, that was before my passion and fire all but burnt out or in my case got beat and raped out. All I felt afterward from then on was numbness both inside and out.

"HELLO? ELLE?" I hear pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry Lena, I'm still here just got lost in thought for a moment. So is it ok if I come stay with you?" I continued. " I can do better than that sweetie! My fiancé, Stefan." "Wait! Hold up!" I all but screamed giddy into the phone, "thank god Stefan finally came to his senses and wrangled you in! I thought he'd never ask. Congratulations sweetie!" I beamed. Elena chuckled on the other end. " So like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" she teased, " Stefan and his brother Damon own the boarding house here in town and I'm absolutely sure they wouldn't mind putting you up in one of the 12 spare bedrooms."

"Thank you SO much Lena" I replied. She must have heard the bus engine in the background as she said next " No problem Elle, where are you?". "I'm kinda already on the bus to Mystic Falls" I confessed sheepishly. I was internally grinning at her soon to be reaction and as expected she laughed at me. "Oh sweetie, I've missed you immensely! I'll pick you up from the bus station Elle, what time do you get in?". "I get in at 5 and Lena", "Yeah", " I love you." "I love you too Elle, see you in awhile." I gingerly put my phone back in my pocket and stared at the blur of lights as the bus continued on the highway. For the first time in 23 years I felt like I was going to be home, and with that I sighed my first breath of relief in my entire life.

**Elena POV:**

I bound clumsily down the stairs and ran to my car without giving Jenna and Jeremy a second thought. I couldn't contain my excitement. ELLE! My sweet ELLE! I could not wait for her to get here. Her life has been one tragedy after the next. Although I'm thrilled she's coming here to stay I can't help but wish the circumstance was different. I couldn't help but be slightly saddened. I could only imagine what her appearance would look like, especially after her brother got through with her. It's been an eventful month for me. Most of it had been quite good for a change today aside.

First and foremost the all time BEST day of this month, of my entire existence for that matter was Stefan proposing... TO ME I may add. I've never been so blissfully, fulfillingly happy EVER in my entire life. Then there was Damon and I, we had finally found some comfort and common ground in our dysfunctional friendship, to others it still appeared weird...even to Stefan, but for us it worked so I never complained.

AND even though I was frighteningly sure it would NEVER happen, Stefan and Damon started to slowly but surely rebuild their relationship. It hasn't been without it's obstacles but still any progress to me was better than the two of them constantly pitted against each other in a death match. Damon still goes on a drinking binge every so often at Mystic Grill, sticking to his ever faithful bourbon, whiskey, and bloodbag liquid diet. Always trying to drink away the bitch's (Katherine's) betrayal's, not that I blame him. Stefan on the other hand relished in the peace of knowing she was finally dead, he even has a glow about him and barely broods at all anymore.

As I pulled up into the long, deserted driveway, I could see Stefan and Damon peering out the drapes. When I reached the house Stefan was already at the drivers door offering his kind assistance to help me out of the seat. "Hello love" he said as he placed kiss after kiss on my cheeks, finally landing his last one on my lips, "What brings you here, not that I mind at all in the least". "Well actually I need to talk to you...and Damon" I chimed. We walked inside and met with a lounging Damon, laying in front of the fireplace sipping a bag of blood like a juicebox.

Like I expected Stefan was very agreeable about Elle taking up residence in the boarding house, Damon on the other hand wore a questionable facial expression. I batted my eyelashes at him giving flashing him my best puppy dog face. It wasn't long before he to agreed. Damon quickly disappeared before I had time to process his absence. From upstairs in Damon's wing of the house I could hear furniture moving and various other shuffling noises.

As I blinked Damon had appeared in front of me as if he never moved a muscle flashing me a 250 watt grin. "Damon...what did you do?" I questioned emphasizing my every word. His grin grew larger before he spoke. "Well the room is all set up. I figure if there is going to be a HOT girl in the house, she should bunk near yours truly" he finished wiggling his eyebrows and flashing his grin again. "Behave DAMON!" I said half shouting at his retreating figure and half rolling my eyes.

I heard chuckling coming from behind me. It was Stefan. I couldn't help but smile at him as I turned around and kissed him. "Come on Stef, we gotta get going to the bus station, it's 4:30, Elle will be arriving soon." With that he whisked me up in his arms at vampire speed. When I opened my eyes we were already on the road and I was perfectly buckled in leaning on Stefan's chest as he drove. I listened to his breathing trying to calm down and not be nervous about seeing Elle. 

_**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this first chapter :-). There is 24 more chapters to come your way. I'd like to give a special SHOUTOUT to my girl Caroline (FellsChurchVA) on twitter for coming up with my title name 3. So please review, they are my motivation and inspiration. Also recommend the story to a friend if you think they'd like it. Til the next chap XOXO  
**_


	2. Change

**Chapter Two: Change**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries all of the prospective characters, story-lines, and similarities are property of the respective writers. Everything else is my own original work and any similarities to any other FF's are purely coincidental. That all out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY!**_

A/N: Hey everyone I just want to wish you all a very happy and healthy holiday. Hope Santa :-P was good to you all and brought you lots of presents. Okies so this story is rated M for many reasons, dark themes are one. So unless you have a super capacity unflinching ability to stay gleeful and happy then I suggest you save this chapter for after Christmas day lol.  


Elle POV:

_July 21st, 2010_

It all started to go tumultuously downhill when I was 10 years old. Finding a dead, lifeless body changes a person. I mean really...what do you DO when your 10, standing over a pale body, sprawled across the floor, blood puddling and coagulating around it. You stand there staring at it, the body of what used to be a living, breathing being, gawking at the once lively eyes that are now glazed over, cold, and opaque.

When the shock wears off you OFCOURSE run, crying, shaking and trembling to the nearest adult. Everything afterwards is just a blur of movements and being given simple direction until one day you realize you missing an entire month of your life. No matter how hard you rifle through your head for a memory there really isn't one. Except for that is, the face that will forever haunt you, the deadened, listless eyes staring up at you, as if silently crying out "help me!" at the top of their now non-functioning lungs, like they would just wake up at any second. And this, THIS is only the beginning.

Now your stuck on a fucking path that was of fate's choosing and not of your own. You continue your day, losing a piece of you slowly in each and every breath. Co-existing with people who don't even acknowledge your fucking existence. You live in fear of being assaulted by the unpredictable drunken boyfriend or being murdered or tortured by the psychotic brother your stuck "babysitting" every single day because "someone has to work".

_ You spend your "babysitting" hours locked in the bathroom, pillows stacked knee high to help protect you from the knives being flung at you from under the door like your some sort of circus freak. And as usual you lean and shift all your weight against the door praying it won't budge, that it will last just one more minute, one more hour until someone gets home. You hold back your sobs and screams of fear and anger, not wanting to give the psychopath the satisfaction._

Finally like the typical latch key kids we were, the psycho does something criminal although not quite yet a felony, and becomes the polices' problem, the typical asshole threat to society. You have lost so many hours of sleep in your life you can't even count them. You let your hurt and anger consume your entire being, it is after all the only way you know how to "survive" now if thats even what you would call it.

After a few years you start dating, desperate to find someone to give a shit about you, maybe even grow to love you and give you the attention and devotion you deserve. You drag the cool, sharp metal of the razor blade across your arms repeatedly. Blood leaving the wound assuring your still human and ensuring you are still very much alive no matter how unfeeling. Then you cry yourself into exhaustion until sleep finally overcomes you and replays your life, or in your case nightmares over and over in your dreams.

Your then current "boyfriend" if you could even dignify that asshole with such a title lures you to his apartment under the guise of hanging out and watching a movie. The making out begins as expected as he then proceeds to get carried away pushing farther and farther until forcing himself on you, stealing the last and only virtue you had left, discarding you as a piece of dirty trash the next morning.

Your ice to the core now, numbed by anything and everything that has and will happen. Can no longer find it within to care, no longer living or coasting, just barely surviving life as its all you have left to even hold onto. You've lost count of the fucking beatings and attempted murders, the endless threats followed by the physical, emotional, and sexual abuse. You've hidden all your SCARS so no one will ever be able to see them.

Well I guess that's the gist. I don't know why I even started this moronic, motherfucking journal. I have to go my bus has arrived in Mystic Falls.

Write later, ugh maybe, who fucking knows,  
Elle

I unboarded the bus and like clock work Elena had Stefan fumbling through luggage to procure my own. I could tell from her eyes I was even worse to see than a "sight for sore eyes". She took my hand and started to tow me towards the car.

Elena POV:

As Elle's bus pulled into the docking space, all my nervousness began to cease. My instinct to love and protect her from further harm was now in full gear. As she got off the bus every part of my insides wanted to shred, I wanted to cry and scream in pure rage. Nearly every part of her body that was visible was either black, blue, stitched up or wrapped in gauze dressings.

I took her hand and pulled her towards the car. Stefan already had all his emotions plastered on his face the second he set eyes on Elle. He was leaning against the hood of the car as we reached it, he gave Elle a small smile. He got into the driver's seat as I got into the backseat with Elle.

The second the door closed Elle broke down into the tears she must have been holding back the entire bus ride. I held her close hugging her, and kissing the top of her head until she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. As she slept I stroked her back comfortingly.

She was finally here. All that mattered to me now is that she was HOME, a safe haven where she could rest and begin to heal without fear or worry. I wanted her to get all the love she'd missed out on and most of all give her HOPE. And if we were lucky she would even begin to learn to live once again and find her happiness as I had with Stefan.

_**A/N: Hey all, I hoped you got a better understanding of Elle and what's going on in her head, and why she is the way she is in future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! xoxo**_**  
**


	3. Tear the World Down

**Chapter 3: Tear the World Down**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries all of the prospective characters, story-lines, and similarities are property of the respective writers. Everything else is my own original work and any similarities to any other FF's are purely coincidental. That all out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! After a short hiatus due to lack of internet I'm back up and running. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I will update as much as I possibly can. I have rhuematoid arthritis and it makes it very hard to write and type sometimes so please bear with me. I love you all and hope you enjoy! R&R please.**_

As Stefan and Elena arrived back to the boarding house, they were met by an inqusitive Damon. He casually leaned in the front dorrway as he watched Stefan walk towards him with two suitcases. "Here Damon, make yourself useful and take these upstairs" Stefan said setting the suitcases on the porch at Damon's feet. Reluctantly, muttering something under his breath about not being a fucking bellboy, Damon complied.

He reached the room and figured he'd snoop by unpacking and going through Elle's belongings, unpacking her stuff and putting it away so she felt "more at home" when she awoke, that was his cover story. As if he needed one, Damon thought and rolled his eyes. He quickly went through everything and put it all away finding nothing that particualrly caught his interest. He dashed off to his room, grabbing some fresh towels and face cloths to complete his "ruse".

He returned to the guest bedroom, neatly placing the fresh linens on the bathroom counter. For some reason beyond even his own grasp, he felt drawn to Elle, attached even, and he hadn't even laid eyes upon her yet. As a last ditch effort to be an "adequate host" Damon placed a pitcher of water and a glass on the nightside table. Stefan entered then with Elena trailing quietly behind him, carrying a very exhausted and passed out Elle.

Damon took in Elle's sleeping form, her plump pouty lips, her flowing raven hair, her black and blue bruising that seemed to be everywhere, and all of her gashes. Even in sleep as delicate as Elle looked, she wore a familiar expression on her beautiful, young face. Her life's trials and tribulations shaped into a hardened mask, one full of pain, suffering and misery, a haunted look, one that Damon knew all too well himself.

Unexplicable rage and anger boiled under Damon's skin, never faultering to show through his calm, collected demeanor. Damon had never seen anyone living look so broken and battered as she. It was then it dawned on him. Elle was who he had been searching and waiting for his entire life, living and undead. He was absolutely certain. She was made for him, his other half, the missing link to his humanity and cure to the restoration of his once pure soul.

Elena spoke drawing Damon out of his silent reverie. "Damon, let's go" she whispered motioning towards the door. He followed Elena and Stefan downstairs, delicately shutting the door as he was the last one to leave the bedroom. Damon went into the den and poured himself a glass of Scotch, taking a seat on an ottoman by the fireplace, letting the warmth radiate and seep into his body.

Elena and Stefan took a seat on the couch across from Damon. "Damon," Elena queried, " I know it may be asking a lot but I haven't eaten and Stef-." Damon had cut her off. " Sure Elena, go, eat, fetch Stefan a rabid bunny" he said jokingly, "How hard is it to keep an eye on a sleeping girl after 150 years worth of experience in self-control" he winked. Unexpectedly Damon was pulled into a hug. " Thank you, thank you, thank you" Elena exclaimed beaming at him and kissing his cheek chastely.

"You know" Damon drawled, " she'll probably be passed out all night if you and Steffy want to stay out and celebrate your engagement, make you know...loveeee" he said wiggling his eyebrows and rolling his eyes in a playful gesture causing Elena to blush. Stefan looked over Damon slowly and cautiously before replying " Your certain?" narrowing his eyes in somewhat disbelief at Damon.

"Yes, brother. Now leave before I change of mind, better yet before I have a complete change of "heart" altogether" he said matter-of-factly as he gave Stefan a short glare. With that Stefan picked up Elena and threw he over his shoulder, giving Damon a nod as he exited the boarding house.

Two minutes later Damon received a text.

From: Elena

_Thanks again D, please call me if anything happens._

To: Elena

_Ofcourse, D._

DPOV:

I listened intently to the seeming peacefulness of the boarding house, listening for her. I focused my hearing. Breaths rising, falling, rising, falling, rising and falling in perfect symphony. Before even thinking it I was at the entrace to the guest room, opening the door quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping girl inside.

I laid beside her on the bed being careful not to cause her to stir. For an hour I just watched her sleep, breathing in, out, and in and out again, enjoying the rhythm of her heart beating. Silently I tried to unravel this beautiful mystery that laid before me.

I know it was "wrong" but I had an insatiable need to know more, anything, everything. I rolled onto my side and placed my fingertips gently upon her purple, bruised cheek. I closed my eyes and honed my powers to focus in on her mind, then suddenly and vividly I began to watch her dreams. I couldn't put much together they were mostly flash memories of things that had happened to her in the past. Violent outbursts taken out on her, sexual abuse, a rape by a former boyfriend, tears repeatedly streaming down her pale, defeated face. Blood, lots of blood, from self inflicted cuts, done in perfect synchronicity with a sharpened razor blade in hopes of dulling the painful monotony of her everyday, abusive, shitty life.

Then her dreams went black, blank and dark. For that I was thankful. Just silent sleep, being still. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this poor girl. If there was one person in this entire existence of a universe that would understood what it was to be continually haunted by the past, it was ME.

_**AN: Ok all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE be sweet and review XOXO. This chapter was a little too long so I'm making the second half of it a shorter, next chapter. Onto Chapter 4! :)**_


	4. Sleep Well, My Angel

Chapter 4: Sleep Well, My Angel

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries all of the prospective characters, story-lines, and similarities are property of the respective writers. Everything else is my own original work and any similarities to any other FF's are purely coincidental. That all out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY! Also I keep meaning to add this, YES my chapter title names are based on song titles.**_

DPOV:

I felt my throat begin to ache and burn. I got up from the bed taking one last glance at Elle. I made my way downstairs to the cellar to retreive a bag or five of blood. I kept my hearing finely attuned to Elle's heart rate and breathing, making sure she still slumbered peacefully above me. On what ended up being bag six my thoughts came back to reality from the bloodlust and I noticed that Elle hadn't taken a breath in over two minutes. I then focused on her heartbeat, it was completely erratic, like she was in a state of extreme fear.

I bounded up the stairs making it to the den before I heard the loudest, most blood curling scream I've heard in my entire 150 years! It wasn't the most fashionable entrance but I threw open the door to Elle's room with such force it almost came off its hinges. She was standing in the corner of the room by the window, the moonlight casting a beautiful, yet eerie glow over her tall form. She looked almost angelic, that is if her features weren't frozen in terror.

Her eyes were wide, like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights look that had become ever so popular of the years. I noticed red seeping through various parts of her clothing, her high blood pressure causing her blood to thin and bleed out through all the gashes and layers of gauze dressings. Her blood was like anything I had ever smelled before. It was sweet like honeysuckles, black orchids and velvet hibiscus. It invaded the air around me. It was all so surreal.

I came back to reality remembering why I came here in the first place. Not wanting to further terrify the girl, I spoke softly in a velvet tone " Please do not be alarmed, you are perfectly safe here I assure you." I took a small step forward and she backed up as far as she could go, her back meeting the wall. She began to calm, her breathing slowly returning to its normal state. She looked me over, careful to take in every detail, I could see her mind working in dedicated, frightening silence.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" I offered, trying to further initiate conversation. Nothing prepared me for what she said next, "Lamiae". Her eyes bore into my own for a moment, searching for an answer to a question she didn't ask. Once she was satisfied with what she found, she relaxed a little bit, sliding down the wall to the floor, where she sat hugging her knees to her chest.

The only explaination I could fathom blurted out of my mouth before I even thought it through " I take Elena has seen fit to let you in on the Salvatore family secret." I sat across from her resting my back and head on the bed frame and mattress. "Elena told me nothing, she thinks I don't know what you are, what Stefan is, as far as she's concerned I'm completely in the dark" quipped Elle.

We just sat there on the floor and studied each other for what felt like an eternity, before I spoke again. "If Elena didn't enlighten you care to tell me how you knew." Elle chcukled at this "And give away the mystery your so vividely caught up in" she smiled innocently. Her beautiful full lips turned up into a hint of a smirk. She went to move her hand and looked down, noticing it was completely saturated in blood, as was most of her clothing.

"Shit" she muttered and looked up at me. "You REALLY should go" she pleaded with her eyes. I shot up at vampire speed, leaving the room momentarily, turning on the bathroom shower. Before she realized I was gone I had my arm exteneded out to her " I assure you my self-control impeccable" I winked. She hesitantly at first, willing accepted the gesture. We made our way into the bathroom.

"Well umm..." I actually stuttered a little " you may want to remove your clothing, step into the shower in your undergarments, so you can wash off the blood I mean." She looked at me wearily. "I won't look, scout's honour" I said holding up two fingers. At this she couldn't help but giggle, it was amazing and melodic, I would definitely have to make it happen again future. I turned around fidgeting a face cloth around in my hands well she unclothed.

I heard a satisfied sigh coming from the shower and I turned around. Her head was tilted up into the shower spray and the water slowly crept down her body. Even with every inch of skin littered with bruises and gashes, she was a sight to behold. I couldn't help but stare, captivated. Her long raven hair flowed down her back, her arms crossed across her bare chest. She only wore her panties. Her eyes met my questioningly, I just shook my head and smiled at her.

I looked at her, taking in all her gashes. I stepped to the shower's edge, "May I?". She looked at me for a moment before she nodded. I began to carefully and tediously remove all the blood from around her wounds. "I...I'm sorry, umm, for well..." I interrupted her "For having a nightmare? I chuckled lightely. "Don't be it happens to the best of us" I said playfully. She sighed.

"Yes, the nightmare, causing you alarm, bleeding perfusely, I dunno all of it..." She met my eyes with her gorgeous, green, stunning feline like eyes. "I know this is awkward..." I began, " but if you were to feed off some of my blood, it would heal your wounds, and lessen the bruising and the pain." She regained her "deer caught in the headlights" expression once again. "I...I...I can't" she stuttered. "Look, I know it may be repulsive, because your human and all" I countered only to be cut off.

"No, no, it's not that at all...". "Then what is it" I inquired. "I...Thank you...for your help" she replied, evidently trying to change the subject while stepping out of the shower. I picked up a towel and wrapped it around her careful to keep my view on the floor. " Your welcome, but I would like an explaination in the morning, your not off the hook."

She crawled back into the king size bed, wearing only the towel I had wrapped around her. She delicately pulled the sheet over her legs. I started to leave and stopped when she spoke. "Damon...will you please...stay?...I don't want to sleep alone..". I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and made my way to the bed, laying down next to her. She reached her hand up and placed her fingertips under my chin and stared into my eyes with an innocent expression, seeming like she was taking in all my features.

I yawned and everything in my mind began to get hazy, I fought against this sudden haze valiantly, battling with it, trying to stay conscious. I remember hearing the vaguest of whispers before succumbing to sleep, "Forget".

Elle POV:

I stared deeply into Damon's icy, electric blue eyes. Guilt filling the pit of my stomach. I had to do it, try to. To protect everyone, Elena, Stefan and especially Damon, and myself too. I felt Damon's mind begin to blur, and as I expected Damon fought long and hard against my mental barricade. He finally succumbed to sleep, a puzzled expression on his face. Willing him to forget our conversation with all my might "Forget" I whispered. I kissed his cheek before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep myself. For the rest of that night, for the first time ever my nightmares stayed away as we slept silently in one another's arms. For the first time ever I felt genuinely SAFE.

_**AN; Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. For those who are curious "Lamiae" is latin for vampire. There is lots more you'll discover about Elle in future chapters :D. As always please review XOXO.**_


	5. Coming Undone

Chapter 5: Coming Undone

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries all of the prospective characters, story-lines, and similarities are property of the respective writers. Everything else is my own original work and any similarities to any other FF's are purely coincidental. That all out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY!**_

DPOV:

I awoke rather early the next morning. I looked down and realized that I was holding Elle while she slept. _Elle_...I wondered. I thought back to last night. How did I get here? What the fuck HAPPENED? I racked my brain, slowly fragments of the previous night started piecing back together. Elle's voice echoed hauntingly in my head, "forget", in a simple whisper.

Anger coarsed through me and as quickly as it had come it was replaced by sheer curiousity. It came to me right then, she had tried to block out my memories of the previous night's conversations, the fingertips resting gently on my chin, the captivating unwavering gaze. I was truly baffled by this "human", if thats what she was, althought her heartbeat kind of spoke for itself.

A plan began to formulate in my head. I HAD to know this girl, discover her deep, dark secret. _Fine, _I thought to myself, _I can play the role of obliviously clueless, long enough to wake her up and coerce her to come downstairs. _I swept my hand through her silky hair and she began to stir. Her bright green eyes meeting my own. "Morning", I greeted "sleep well?". I flashed her my most dazzling smile.

"Yes, thank you" she replied. I lifted her off of my chest and swung my feet over the bed side. " If you'd like to give me the pleasure of your company, coffee will be ready in 20" I said using my most alluring tone. "Umm...yea sure, that would be great". She had taken my bait, I was positively beaming inside. "Milady" I replied bowing, then leaving to make my way down to the kitchen.

I had just enough time to put on coffee and get my secret ingredient, truth serum. If she wasn't going to share willingly, I would definitely get it out of her my way. I flashed to the basement and unveiled a leather casing. I unrolled it revealing the vial and syringes. I filled a syringe and replaced the cap before hiding it in my pocket. As I ascended the stairs I was met by piercing green eyes.

Elle was sitting at the kitchen table, watching the basement door, sipping on a cup of coffee looking at me rather amused. "Hmm, I knew the coercion wouldn't keep, your mind is like mine, too powerful for it's own good" Elle mumbled mostly to herself. "Oh and Damon, Sodium Pentothal?, that's just in bad taste, where are your manners" she laughed melodically. I took a seat beside her narrowing my eyes at her in defiance. This just made her smirk.

"I would have asked but if past is indicative of the future, that was never going to work out successfully" I replied dryly. As if she could read my next move she warned " DON'T even THINK about sticking me with that needle you ASSHOLE!, I CAN and WILL use force if necessary". Her eyes met mine again mirroring my defiant glare.

My vampiric nature was begging me to lose control, to take her warning as an unspoken challenge of powers, she what she was really capable of. Within seconds, that I didn't even notice, she was behind me, a stake hovering over my heart.

Elle POV:

"DON'T even THINK about sticking me with that needle you ASSHOLE!, I CAN and WILL use force if necessary" I warned. Damon's hand still lingered in his pocket, clutched around the syringe. He was waging a momentary internal battle with himself, his vampiric features stuck in transition. I took my opening, faster than he could comprehend, I was behind him.

My hand had a fistful of his hair as I pulled his head back, and I held a stake hovering over his heart. I put my lips to his ear. "NOW, can we please sit back down and do this the civilized way." He hissed at me and I pulled his hair taut " I WASN'T asking Damon" I breathed through clentched teeth. "Fine" he snarled at me. I waited a couple of moments before releasing my grip.

When I did he ducked under my arm, picked me up by the throat and pinned me to a wall. He then sunk his fangs into my neck. I pushed him off of me with force and he ended up on the floor. I bared my own fangs at him. His eyes were black as midnight, his body unmoving and trembling as my blood flowed through his veins. He looked up at me, "WHAT are you?" he questioned. I sighed and took a seat next to him on the floor. I shook my head and replied " NOW, NOW you ask" I drawled unimpressed.

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, another chap will be up tomorrow :P Please Review!**_


	6. Beg For Me

Chapter 6: Beg For Me

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries all of the prospective characters, story-lines, and similarities are property of the respective writers. Everything else is my own original work and any similarities to any other FF's are purely coincidental. That all out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY!**_

Elle POV:

I helped Damon up off the floor and we returned to sitting at the table. "So, WHAT are you?, your blood it's unlike anything I've ever known or tasted, its burns exhilaratingly through my veins, it temporarily rendered my body immobile" he queried. "I am different from anyone you've ever know, what flows through me is almost older than time itself, I am the ONLY one of my kind" I began.

"I am bound by an ancient vow, I am unable to tell you anything, I'm bound to this secret for life against my will. Damon, being the quick thnker he was retorted " And there ISN'T any way around this?." I closed my eyes and inhaled, "There is ONE way, its the only way, a blood oath. We'd have to share blood at the same time" I replied. "BUT" I added, "Know this, once you go through with this you are bound by the same restrictions as I am. There is no turning back and we will share a bond forever and..." I trailed off.

"And what?" Damon quipped. I hesistated looking around the room, avoiding Damon. "AND WHAT?" Damon quipped again insistantly. "In order to know what, WHO I am you must pledge to protect me...for eternity."

DPOV:

"In order to know what, WHO I am you must pledge to protect me...for eternity." I huffed inwardly, _eternity is a long time, _I thought, but in true "Damon" fashion I extended my wrist to her. The pull to her was manifesting greatly, affecting my every thought, every action. Despite how the morning had started off, I could tell by the sadness and lonliness in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Somehow no matter what the cost, I HAD to know her, be apart of her, and help ease the burden this secret so heavily made her carry.

"Do you need an invitation?" I inquired, about to bite into my own wrist for effect. Elle extended her wrist and took my own in her free hand. Our eyes met and with a small nod from Elle we both bit down. A surge of knowledge and understanding flowed through my blood, my body. In all my years I've only ever heard of these so called "blood bonds", through the bond flowed the myticism of the ages, all of it becoming imprinted into my soul. It was completely indescribable.

I felt Elle's fangs retract and followed by sheathing my own. I glanced at her. She had an ethereal glow about her. "It is done" she whispered. Elle took a moment, collecting her thoughts before she began. " Well as you know through verbal history all of the originals are dead. Killed off in a war between human and vampire counterparts. Through mystical intervention, before the death of the last original, Vittoria bore a child. The child was then taken by Vittoria's human descendant, her sister, Serafina."

"Serafina raised this child in obscurity, keeping her hidden for all those who meant harm, human and vampire alike. Due to the small minds of the humans the child was easily forgotten from memory however, even thought the first coven was rather small, the child was remembered by a select few, forgotten over time by the others. This child was all that remained, her purpose was to ensure the survival of the bloodline."

"This child was exceptional and special. She inherited all the strengths and powers of the vampire, but without the need to to sustain on human blood alone. A beating heart ensured she could walk freely and openly in the sunlight, and her immortality assured her youth for all time. She stopped aging at 23. This girl was a vampire/human hybrid. Within her dormantly was the power to change the world. Create a world of peace between the rivalling classes of humans and vampires."

"This gift also carried with it a great curse. If ever this girl was captured by a vampire they could drain her dry and with it assume all her knowledge and power. If humans were to capture her the could all drink from her and become immortal creating a new coven one that would take rule of vampiredom, using the power and knowledge to kill and enslave all of vampire kind."

"So after many centuries time progressed and the bloodline continued to thrive within her. The girl became tired and lonely. For many years she traced back lineages to find a powerful witch. So 22 years ago, she found the witch whom she sought out for so many years. She asked for the witch's aide to help her concieve a child. Someone with whom she could share her secret without reprecussions, someone to be her companion. While giving birth she died and all the power that was left within the mother was instilled with her daughter's powers. The midwife took the child and placed her into foster care, entrusting the social worker with the child's mother's journal."

"The child was me, and my mother was the girl who died. When I was old enough to read with adequate comprehension I was given my mother's journal. I learned of everything from it. So here we are, here I sit now before you. If others found out I existed they would seek to destroy me, flay me, drain me alive while tearing me limb from limb." "I know how it sounds" added Elle, "I thought it was the worlds biggest load of bullshit, the worlds sick, practical joke added to my already shitty existence" she laughed pained. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

All I could do was sit there, frozen in shock, trying to absorb all this new information. Often times I thought myself the martyr, the one who carries the metaphorical weight of the world on his shoulders. How wrong I was. Here Elle sat carrying not only the weight of one world on her shoulders, but two, and in complete secrecy. Within her I saw a strength and bravery that could be matched by no living man or vampire.

I looked at Elle, wiping away a stray tear with my fingertips. I then picked her up and pulled her onto my lap, held her close and whispered sincerely in her ear, "I'M here now, and I'll never go anywhere else, you'll never be alone again." I kissed the top of her head and just let her continue to sob, letting out all the pain that had been inflicited upon her. All her enemies, if they ever found her, they were FUCKED now, no one and I mean NO ONE, would ever cause her pain and suffering again. So long as I was around, she'd always be safe in my arms.

_**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update again as soon as I can. Love you all and thank you for those adding me to their favorites and story alerts. Until next time, XOXO**_


End file.
